


ah, yes, the fright-induced bunkmate trope.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, listen, u gotta put found family shit and sharing a bed is p much one of the best things in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: I can and will use this fucking trope, don't underestimate me.Legally belongs in the 'spirit of the constant at night' au, by technicality. Refers to some roleplay stuff as well.We have several Wilsons in said roleplay, and it's a mess. A very fun mess.
Relationships: Webber & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	ah, yes, the fright-induced bunkmate trope.

He was awoken by the sound of skittering, and while that was certainly more towards his thing, it brought forth to mind images of that little spider child person.

He'd've grumbled if his throat weren't as dry as a desert, for lack of a better term. (He's even less eloquent when he's tired, and that barely speaks of his degraded ability to process speech. There's a reason why he frequently wears a shirt that can be best described as one of those memes stating not to talk to him if he hasn't had his morning coffee yet.)

Wilson- er, Cival blinks as he tries to see what's going on.

There's a shadow between him and the entrance to the tent, and he near-instinctively recoils and curls himself up.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?"

...What?

That definitely isn't something he'd expect out of a sleep paralysis demon. He quickly tests his ability to move, and deduces that he's not experiencing sleep paralysis.

"Y'wot."

The shadow seems to be shivering, voice wavering. "We had a bad dream."

The voice sounds an awful lot like Webber, if anything.

"C'mon then."

He doesn't mean to be so short with his answers, but it's the middle of the night and he's still groggy as hell from being woken up in the first place.

They seem to perk up, the spider legs near their head stretching out, as he budges over and pulls part of the covers back to invite them in.

The kid gets into the makeshift bed and he makes sure they're covered by the blankets, before wiggling to get more comfortable.

The blankets have a silken underside, woven out of spider's silk, while the top side is beefalo wool. The insides are beefalo wool too. It's certainly not the worst thing in the world if it's been woven right and you've managed to get yourself used to it.

He'd've gone with grass a while back, but there had recently been plenty of resources to spare, and Vale had given him an older set of blankets that he'd used prior.

Cival had figured that the old blankets should, at the very least, get some sort of use. It was Winter, and with the Winter's subzero temperatures, there came heavy snowfall and howling winds.

He gingerly rubbed Webber's back, and they seemed to shift a little, wiggling to press themselves up against him. He was fairly used to this, at least, he'd wager it was an older behaviour from back when their spider half was still in the nests of the Spider Queens.

Hell, he certainly wasn't opposed to having a tentmate for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> civ just adopts every single kid or kid-adjacent purrson he comes across.


End file.
